User blog:Sunder4321/Earth-1342 Sneak Peek
So Earth-1342 is slowly developing into a bigger universe. I'm really excited for writing the Avengers and X-Men titles, and those limited-series ones. So here are some of the stuff coming out this April. The Fearless Spider-Woman Peter Parker is now being hunted down by Jessica Drew. It's the encounter of the Spiders! Who killed Jonathan Drew? What happened to Patsy Walker and the rest of the kidnapped children? Will Jessica be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.? All of that will be answered in the future of The Fearless Spider-Woman. So, my first series. I'm excited to write some new characters and be able to touch on S.H.I.E.L.D. before AvX starts. Also, I'll be writing Patsy again! That short talk with Jess was the only time I got to write her, but now I get to write her as a vigilante. She'll be meeting Jess in the next few Issues. The next Issue will be released next week, April 12. Magik: Limbo With the death of Illyana, the child of Belasco, Belasco finds a way to be with his child again. He asks the spirit of Illyana to find a body on Earth, where a newborn child with the same name, Illyana, was being born from a russian family. The second series in Earth-1342. I want to write the more emotional side to Belasco. He cares more about being with his daughter, really, the reason he kidnapped Illyana (from Earth) is he sees his daughter in her. So yeah, excited to write Issue 1 which will be released in April 7. Steve Rogers: Broken Hero Steve Rogers is a small and weak man with big dreams. One of those dreams where to join the military during WWII. He was too weak to join, but he participated in an experiment called the "Super Soldier Serum" which enhances his strength. But the experiment failed, wrinkling and burning his face instead, but giving him anti-aging genetics. Steve grows jealousy over Tony Stark, the American Patriot, who participates in government problems, and becomes the crimelord "The Red Skull". This is really an experiment for me to make, and turning Steve into the Red Skull is a bit risky, but I did it anyway (its Marvel Fanon after all). I really needed an excuse to say that he wanted to go to military in WWII and fought Tony Stark after that, but WWII is so old that really, I needed to add "anti-aging genetics" into the mix. Hope the risk pays off. Issue 1 will be released on April 16. Those are the runs I'll be writing this month, and here are some designs for my heroes: Young Avengers-Sketch.jpeg Avengers-Sketch2.jpg Avengers-Sketch.jpeg Sorry if they aren't high res. They were taken from my iPad so it's not the best quality. Maybe I should reupload it with high res in the future. The proportions are a bit off (that's me when I sketch :/) so it may look cartoony. I wanted to give Hulk a bit of an "Iron Fist" type of cloth, I may or may not change Hulk's design. I wanted to give a more simpler design for Vision, with those rectangle stuff in the side I really like to put in my redesigns. Ignore the Hawkeye scribbled next to Hawkeye (Wrote Hawkman instead :P). So that's it for now. I hope you like Earth-1342 :). -Sunder4321 Category:Blog posts